The Party of the 1950s
The Party of the 1950s is the 8th episode of season 6 and the 138th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the class of physical education with playing to a party of jockey, and divides to the students in teams reviewing the list of the students. They present one by one except Aelita that has skipped the class. Yumi asks him to Jeremy where is Aelita and he answers that she's still in her room affected by the video and she doesn't want to go out. An hour after finishing the class, Yolanda (the nurse) hangs a poster in the wall that tonight there will be a party of dance to the style of the years 1950. Sissi is excited by the party and aks Alex in place of Ulrich to invite him as her couple on the dance, Alex accepts leaving in jealousies to Herb and Nicholas. They go with Alex raging that it isn't just that Sissi finish in love of him instead of Ulrich and looms him with not being the couple and Alex denies it that it contradicts it that they have to be mature and goes away "tricking". While in the room of Taelia, Aelita is seated in the bed thinking to go on and with the wish to capture the men in black by what they did. Aelita is with his smartphone in the hand treating to contact with Franz but he doesn't answer that it left more than 60 calls all the afternoon. Then Jeremy goes in in her room and says her that tonight there's a party, but she doesn't want to go. Jeremy promises her to find the way to find to the men in black, Anthea and Taelia of course. She, encouraged a bit, goes with Jeremy to the class of sciences to entertain them a while. Yumi and Ulrich go her parents' home (Takeo and Akiko) and she asks him to remain in the hall a while when Takeo and Akiko present in front of Ulrich saying that they are happy because they are together, and they want to ask a small favour: it wants that Hiroki and Johnny go also to the party with and like couples and they accept. To the cape of a while, Yumi goes with a red jacket to the style of the 1950s with a combed African going down to the stairs that already this smart to go to the party with Ulrich, and . In the meantime, Odd is in front of the laptop of Ulrich and connects a video call with to congratulate her birthday, teaching him a cupcake of strawberry (Sam's favourite) with a sail lit to do him "blow", Sam does him pretend "blowing" the sail and Odd turns it off smiling. Odd explains her that today there's a party but he doesn't want to go with any couple and prefers her (Sam) than the other girls, because the his time as a womanizer has finished. They give a small kiss in the monitor and afterwards he turns off the call sighing, taking advantage of to take the cupcake bitting a bit. Inside the gymnastics, the party ready to begin all the students in front of the professors (Evan, Yolanda, Hertz and other professors without name), beginning the party. Sissi dances with Alex having a good time, at the side Yumi and Ulrich with energy. Hiroki and Johnny are seated expecting to receive to Milly and Tamiya and ask them like couples and they begin to dance together. While in Lyoko, in the ice sector a tower is activated. William takes advantage of to bring drunk to Sissi when Herb and Nicholas take advantage of to approach to Sissi, but she refuses them by force separating the sight to Herb and Nicholas, and they remain disappointed. A spectre in the pipe of ventilation possesses William again with X.A.N.A.'s Eye. Smiling and pretending, approaches to Aelita and Alex saying that he wants to speak with them outside, and the three leave the party and go outside the gymnasium. But they perceive that William this possessed by X.A.N.A. and knocks Alex and Aelita in the floor, X.A.N.A.-William takes Alex and Aelita in his arms with all the strength and he goes to the factory. To the cape of a while, William arrives to the scanner room leaving Alex and Aelita in the scanners still unaware and goes to the laboratory programming an automatic virtualization, and goes back again to the scanner to virtualize himself. Alex, Aelita and William are virtualized in the ice sector but a spectre goes out of William going out of his body and possesses Alex. William doesn't remember at all how he arrived to Lyoko when seeing to Aelita of his side, he finishes devirtualized so prompt with Alex's sword. Alex calls the Black Manta and mounts with Aelita to go to the tower. While in the party, Yumi and Sissi are concerned that they are taking and Jeremy detects a tower activated in his smartphone and warn him, sending a message to go to the factory. William returns in the laboratory in front of the supercomputer with the receiver put and contacts Aelita, but she doesn't answer. Then it shows the activity that Alex is under control of X.A.N.A. with the modification of Michael that was under control of X.A.N.A. a few months ago, when seeing in the list of the registers. X.A.N.A.-Alex arrives to the tower activated and leaves to Aelita was, he goes to the tower and types in the terminal a program to suppress his ability to deactivate towers and afterwards puts him the hand. The spectre in Alex goes out of his body escaping. Alex is devirtualized after receiving an electrical download in the terminal that finishes damaging the tower. Aelita recovers the knowledge and go outside the tower. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the laboratory and explain him what has happened, when Jeremy checks the monitor and sees that Alex is in the unaware scanner. Sissi go to the scanner room to revive it and he awake asking as he arrived here and that William was the one who brought him here but as in his possession. Jeremy virtualize the Overwing to go to another tower to check the damages caused by Alex in the tower, located 5 kilometres in the east. When arriving in the another tower, she goes in to connect to the terminal of the tower damaged and discovers that X.A.N.A. has suppressed the time reversion leaving it disabled and has also suppressed Alex's ability to deactivate tower leaving the Lyoko-Warriors in panic. Later the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the gymnasium, but results that the party has finished and all the students are in the academy. Then Jim appears forcing them to go of turn in his room punished 10 hours. To the following morning, in the library the Lyoko-Warriors are still punished, and Jeremy gives the bad news that the time reversion no longer works and Alex's ability was suppressed like part of his plan. They want to warn Franz but only remains to expect what is his following step and be alert that X.A.N.A. has gone back strong and is able to possess virtualized people by the modification that did Michael during the summer gone through the list of the activities registered. Gallery Episode138.jpg|Sissi and Ulrich in a party. es:La fiesta de los años 50 fr:La fête des ans 50 Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes